My wish, Girl on Fire
by Tink's Emalia
Summary: Katniss get married to Peeta, and while the Prep team is helping her to get ready, she finds a letter from someone she loved and admired very much. Song : My Wish by Rascal flats.


It was almost a year after the rebellion had ended. Peeta was himself again, as much as he ever would be, and he had proposed to Katniss, in front of her friends and family. She had accepted.

Now she was preparing for the wedding. Her prep team was there, helping with the makeup, she was wearing a dress that Cinna had designed. Her mother was there, and Haymitch was going to give her away.

Venia took a box down from a shelf, and handed it to Katniss.

"Your veil." Katniss took off the lid, and held up a piece of beautiful, white silk. Suddenly, an envelope fell to the floor. Octavia picked it up.

"It has your name on it." She said, smiling. "And don't I know that hand writing. Open it!"

Katniss took the envelope, and at once recognized the familiar scrawl. She smiled. She'd know his writing anywhere. She opened the envelope and read aloud.

_Katniss Everdeen,_

_I know that , if you are reading this, I am gone. I also know that, if you are reading this, the rebellion has won, the war is over, and you are marrying Peeta Mellark. _

_I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow, and each rode leads you where you wanna go, _

_Katniss, if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose, please choose the one that means the most to you. _

_And if one door opens to another door closed, remember that there's always a window. _

_And if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your fire. _

Katniss laughed at that. She knew she would never get rid of that nickname . And the fact was, she didn't want to.

"Keep reading!" The prep tem said.

_But more than anything, Katniss , more than anything, My wish for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, you never need to carry more than you can hold. The games are over Katniss. Forever. Let them go. I know it's easier said than done, but please. Let them go. _

Her eyes began to water as she said this. She knew that he had always understood. And , wherever he was, he always would.

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting' to, I hope you know I love you. And want the same things too. _

_Yes, Girl on fire, this is my wish. _

She smiled, "Yes, Cinna. I know."

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget, all the ones who loved you in the place you left. Your Father, Rue, Portia , and I . We are always here for you. Always Remember, Never forget. But don't look back. The only way is forward. _

_I hope you always forgive and never regret, Forgive the Capitol, Katniss. The people, for they don't know , in truth, the full extent of what they promote, they are in fact, brainwashed.. And Snow, Yes Katniss, Snow, because , in my view, He is insane. Allow God to be his Judge. _

She had forgiven the people , a long time ago, but forgiving Snow would be a long process. But, for Him, she would try. She owed Cinna that much.

_Whenever possible, Katniss, help someone. live your life in love. That's what I always liked about you , was your willingness to help. You gave your sister what she never would have had otherwise, had you not volunteered. You gave her life. _

A lump formed in her throat. It must have show on her face, because Octavia put a hand on her shoulder. "Keep reading."

_Find God's grace in every mistake, and learn from them. Nothing you could ever do could be so bad people will never forgive you for it. But Katniss, Forgive yourself. Give yourself a break. We all make mistakes._

_Always give, more than you take, never lose your love of helping others, my child. Remember who you are._

_And while you're out there living life to the fullest , living out your dreams, I hope that you know I love you, Girl on Fire. You are like the daughter I never had. Remember who you are. You are destined for greatness, even, especially in times of peace. Good luck._

_Love Your Stylist and Friend, _

_ Cinna_

Katniss closed the letter and turned to her prep team, giving each of them a hug, remembering the years.

"Ready Katniss?" Venia asked. Katniss folded the letter, tucked it into her sleeve, and took a deep breath.

"Yes Venia, I'm ready."

As she stepped out into the bright sunlight, the clouds parted, and the sun shone directly onto her face.

"I'm proud of you, Girl on Fire." She heard the voice, heard it clearly, the deep , low, wise voice that reminded her of a lion.

" Thank you, Cinna, For everything." She knew that somewhere , somehow, he heard, and understood. He was Cinna , after all, he always understood.


End file.
